


Изумруд в серебре

by xiaoyana (oddfiend)



Series: Славаси [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/F, Secret Crush, Sharing Clothes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/xiaoyana
Summary: Мораль: всегда проверяй своё зеркало прежде, чем соберёшься выбраться из общежития за пару минут до отбоя. Или не проверяй и, возможно, тебе повезёт.
Relationships: Василиса Горенская/Мирослава Астафьева
Series: Славаси [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853257
Kudos: 5





	Изумруд в серебре

Вася, за столько лет сорочества, уже привыкла избегать крысиных рейдов, однако и у неё удача была источником конечным. Сегодня обещали проверку у Дажбога, о которой Горенская узнала постфактум, уже выскользнув из спальни в одной сорочке да шортах. А теперь перед входом скалой стояли крысы, с упоением вылавливая задержавшихся. Мда, у Маркова, похоже, сегодня отвратительное настроение… А у него бывает вообще хорошее?

— Выходи, тебя уже заметили, — прозвучал ехидный голос какого-то крысиного новичка. — Скрываться бесполезно, Горенская, твой магический фон уже распознан.

_ Чёрт. _ Вася бросила взгляд на кольцо, и оно действительно реагировало на магическую ловушку – и как она умудрилась не заметить?  _ Чёрт. _

— Ты сказал Горенская? — вдруг отозвался тихий, но твёрдый – а главное, знакомый – голос. — Я разберусь.

Да-а, дажбожьи воистину благословлены.

— Василиса, выходите.

Понурив голову и натянув маску вины на промелькнувшее счастье, Вася вышла в освещённый холл, представая перед Марковым и его верхушкой, среди которых было лишь одно лицо, что она была рада видеть.

— Слава! — девушка виновато улыбнулась, когда на знакомом лице калейдоскопом отразились узнавание, удивление, тревога, а затем нечто очень похожее на разочарование.  _ Вот чёрт _ .

— Василиса, почему вы отсутствуете в общежитии после отбоя? — её голос звучал металлически холодно.

— Я… Я была у красных, мы вместе с другом проект делаем, и вот случайно засиделись… — Васин мозг работал с невероятной скоростью. — За временем не уследила.

— Вы что, сидели у друга в сорочке? — невпечатлённо отметила Астафьева, окинув девушку быстрым взглядом  _ (пожалуйста, смотри на меня дольше) _ .

— Так получилось! Я собиралась спать, когда он написал, — виновато призналась Вася, надеясь, что никто не наводил чар правды.

И словно осознав, что стоит посреди коридора в одних лишь сорочке и шортах, Вася вздрогнула от холода – что не укрылось от внимания Славы.

— Вы замёрзли? — в её стальной рабочий голос просочилось беспокойство.

— Немного, — охотно призналась девушка, надеясь, что её пропустят в общежитие греться.

Слава оглянулась на Маркова – господи, вот это каменное лицо, как они вообще с ним общаются – покачал головой, и Слава повернулась к ней.

— Простите, мы не можем пустить вас обратно в общежитие, но я не хочу, чтобы вы заболели, — и с этими словами она ловко выскользнула из своего тёмно-серого пиджака, и в следующее мгновение на плечи Васи опустилась мягкая, тёплая –  _ с тонким шлейфом Славиного парфю _ _ма_ – плотная ткань хорсичьего пиджака.

— С-спасибо, — пробормотала Вася от неожиданности, кутаясь в пиджак – он был ей чуть свободен, ведь Слава выше.

— Вам сейчас нужно пройти в кабинеты ДК, и как только мы закончим, я провожу вас обратно, — она кивнула какому-то новичку, и он в несколько шагов оказался рядом, указывая ей путь к кабинету, который все сороки старались обходить стороной.

***

Как Вася уснула, она не помнит, но разбудили её голоса вернувшихся комитетцев, бурно обсуждающих прошедший налёт, и грустные вздохи парочки шестиклассников с Дажбога, которые попались на авантюрной попытке погулять по ночному колесу.

— Есть подозрение, что кто-то слил информацию о проверке, — раздался чей-то голос, и Вася решила пока не открывать глаза.

В пиджаке Славы было тепло и уютно, и расставаться с ним не хотелось совсем.

— Не подозрение, факт. Кто-то из вас недоглядел и данные попали в руки Мармиядову, — бесячий ровный голос Маркова доводил до смеха, но Васе нужно было сдерживаться.

— Факт, факт, всё-то ты знаешь, Егор, – пробубнил Потёмкин, проходя мимо "спящей" Горенской, и судя по звуку, пнул диван напротив. — Слава, разберись со своей леди, пожалуйста, или ей займусь я.

— Руки убрал, Потёмкин, — прошипела Астафьева, и в следующее мгновение мягко коснулась плеча девушки. — Вася, просыпайтесь, пожалуйста.

Горенской пора было выдавать ТЭФИ за её актёрское мастерство этим вечером – так искусно "просыпаться", когда на самом деле не спишь, нужно ещё уметь.

— Прости, я уснула, — виновато протянула она, зевая, и заглядывая в глаза Славы в попытке разгадать её эмоции.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулась девушка, — подождите пару минут, и я провожу вас.

Вася кивнула, и исподтишка наблюдала интересную сцену:

— Савина, Прокопенко, вы оба завтра идёте на отработку в трудовой, — и в голосе Славы опять звенела сталь, — и не дай Хорс мы узнаем, что кто-то из вас не донёс эти справки. А сейчас вас до общежития проводит Павлова.

Шестиклассники понуро поднялись, следуя за жизнерадостной девятиклассницей со Сварога, а сама Слава опустилась рядом с Горенской, и на лице была очевидна усталость. Она прикрыла ладонью зевок, перевела взгляд на девушку и жестом показала "погоди чуть-чуть" и прикрыла глаза.

Вася, засмотревшись на живые эмоции на лице девушки, бессознательно наклонилась к ней, проводя рукой по растрёпанным волосам – Слава тут же вскинулась, удивлённая, но мгновение подумав, не стала отстраняться. Было…  _ приятно _ .

— Ладно, пойдёмте я вас провожу, а то уже я получу отработку, что мешаю ученикам находиться в кровати после отбоя, — Слава медленно выскользнула из под ладони Васи и подала ей руку – та поднялась следом. — И поверьте, нас Егор не жалеет совсем.

Вася прыснула в кулак, ведь в этом она, почему-то, даже не сомневалась.

— Пойдём, — согласилась Вася и,  _ вовсе я не специально _ , взяла ладонь Славы в свою, другой рукой придерживая пиджак Хорса на плечах.

***

_ Через две недели Слава нашла свой первый сюрприз. _


End file.
